User talk:Super Skywalker
Welcome to the mighty Republic Holovision! Please, Broadcast Here or leave Super Skywalker a report, if wish. Welcome Hi, welcome to Mario Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Title page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 00:52, May 20, 2010 RE: Youtube Well, we allow it here. And yes, they are his favorite music.--'Shade' 16:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marvin Why, thank you! :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Ah say ah say, make wwaaaaaaayyy fo da Kingfish of Loo-zee-annhah. † 10:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marvin for FA You don't need permission to nominate someone else's article. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|If you're lucky enough to be at the beach, you're lucky enough.]] † 00:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Marvin Yes, but since I'm not very active here, please report to me when you edit the article so I can fact-check. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) 00:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Borio Your page could use an image. You can use this if you'd like. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 03:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Or, if you like, I just made this one as well. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 03:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do my best. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 02:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I can't get it to work right. Too bad, I saw a lot of userboxes I'd like. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 19:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Userboxes Well, let's see. I guess "Listens to Videogame music, Likes to draw, plays Retro Games, Lieks Mudkipz, Fan of Ice Climbers, Uses Firefox, thinks Pichu is cute, Thinks Waluigi should appear in non-sports games, Liked the Super Mario Bros. movie, likes 8-bit games, plays with legos, is male, has a usrbox in another castle, and is awesome." Sorry it's so many. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 18:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Article then what picture do you suppose we put on them? And that was so the other articles could be nominated.--'Shade' 16:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cody's Track Record Alright, I'm willing to buy most of the stuff about Cody, including him being some kind of super Indiana Jones. And I can believe he's still an active adventurer at the age of sixty eight, but I've done the math, and in order to have beaten Bowser over a billion times, he would have to average more than 40,291 victories a day, starting the day he was born. Also, if Bowser was a baby when Mario and Luigi were born, and they're not middle aged yet, Bowser is likely younger than Cody Tran, making the required average much larger. The current record time for beating Super Mario Bros, and thus defeating Bowser, is Five minutes and Seventeen seconds. If this were to go on, non-stop, it would take slightly more that 10052 years to reach the One Billion point. I'm all for a Willing Suspension of Disbelief, but let's try to keep our numbers accurate. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 02:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Done and Done Alright, that's done. I hope he joins. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 17:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Plasmius Yeah, go ahead.--'Shade' 20:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:CoolHungryYoshi I think the articles and companies deserve to stay, as per our Doctrine.--'Shade' 05:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. We should post the Doctrine and probably edit and add stuff to it?--'Shade' 21:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) This a Mario fanon. You cannot take pictures without permission. Your lucky we Mario Fans accept it. P.S. I like star wars to. P.S.S But you cannot steal pictures ya hear? Pryr 21:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki name Yes, but I believe the Admin team must send a request to the staff. What name are you thinking of?--''Shade'' 23:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds better. I'll send a request to the staff right now if that's ok?--''Shade'' 00:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For the Edit!!!!! Carterma 19:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Carterma Pages&polls Yeah, I couldn't agree more.--[[User:Shade Link|''Parax]] 18:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Page Checked the history. It appears that said IP user took up editing the article ever since its creation. Perhaps it is the author in question? Hmm… I'll need to research this more.--[[User:Shade Link|Parax'']] 17:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC)